x_menlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
'''Wolverine is a character in X-Men Legends and X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. Biography Little is known about Wolverine or his past, save that he is the best there is at what he does. And what he does is kill. A product of the mysterious Weapon X project, Logan is a trained assassin. Somehow, Logan's skeletal structure and mutant bone-claws were laced with the unbreakable metal known as adamantium, thus forging him into an unstoppable killing machine. This also made him a valued soldier in Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants, who were a group of terrorists operating under the assumption that Homo superior represents the next step in human evolution. They further believed that Homo sapiens should live under mutant rule. Dispatched by the "Master of Magnetism" to assassinate Professor Charles Xavier, Wolverine defected to the X-Men--swayed in part by his feelings for Jean Grey, the teenage telepath known as Marvel Girl. He now fights alongside Xavier's young charges to protect a world that hates and fears his kind. Overview Wolverine is a playable character in X-Men Legends and X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. he has long adamantium claws and an exoskeleton. Wolverine is one of the most powerful close range playable characters due to his healing abilities. He is also one of the most popular characters in X-Men Legends and is an icon for the series. he is the first character to play as in X-Men Legends and is playable in almost every other mission. His powers include the Brutal Slash this causes a knock back and bleed damage, his second Xtreme is called Brutal Claw, he unleashes multiple claw attacks and causes bleed damage (if leveled up to a certain point in the game). His boost is called Feral Rage were he can boost his speed and claw attacks. His xtreme is called Savage Rampage, where he dashes around the room slashing enemies. In the sequel he has many powers and two xtreme's his first Xtreme was changed into Berserker Fury, where he spins around and dashes around or into enemies causing knockback or instant kill, and his other Xtreme is Rude Awaking one of the best things to offer Wolverine in a boost Xtreme when an enemy or boss defeats Wolverine, he will quickly revive himself. However, he comes back with only a little bit of health, but will heal after time. Storyline It starts when alison is being taken by GRSO Soldiers, but then the Brotherhood of Evil interrupts and Blob tries to kidnap her. He intervenes and attacks Blob but during his attack Allison causes an explosion which blasts Wolverine into building. He is then confronted by a GRSO Solider but replies by killing him. Wolverine begins his search by following Blobs massive footprints, during his mission he defeats many GRSO Soldiers and comes across Avalanche who blocks the path so wolverine has to find an alternate route. He finds Mystique in the guise of Cyclops and attacks him, she then flees with wolverine pursuit. He quickly defeats her continues his hunt for Blob and on his way he meets up with cyclops and they continue their hunt for blob. They find and defeat Blob and take alison to the X-Mansion via X-Jet. Wolverine accompanies the team to the HAARP facility in Alaska and defeats Pyro, Toad and the rest of the brotherhood there. He also goes down to the sewers with a team to rescue Gambit from the Morlocks. He along with the X-Men reach Morlock City, they talk to the Healer and Marrow. Marrow tells them that the cajun isn't there but the Healer says otherwise, so the X men continue their search and eventually find Gambit in a cage but just as they are about to free him Marrow arrives and challenges the X men and loses. With Gambit free the X men exit the sewers to the X jet where they travel to the U.S.S Arbiter, where the X men have to stop a perilous plot by the brotherhood. When the team arrives they are attacked by sentinels, but they destroyed the machines that spawn them and quickly enter the inside of the ship. Wolverine is in Marvel Ultimate Alliance with Captain America, Spider-Man, Thor, and the rest of the heroes. Powers Wolverine is blessed with animal-keen senses. Most notably, his hyperacute sense of smell enables him to track people and objects by scent. An accelerated healing factor, based on Wolverine's physiology, allows him to survive wounds that would prove fatal to most humans and mutants. Weapons Logan possesses adamantium-laced, retractable claws that are housed in his forearms. At will, he can release them through his skin between the knuckles of each hand. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:X-Men members Category:Characters from X-Men Legends Category:Characters from X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse Category:X-Men Legends Category:X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse